


Un autre destin

by malurette



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 100 words what if, Drabble, Gen, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, fork in the road
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: « Pontmercy ? absent. » Et si Bossuet n’avait pas évité à Marius de se faire radier de l’université ?
Kudos: 3





	Un autre destin

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Si on lui avait choisi un autre destin  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Les Misérables  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Bossuet, Marius(/Cosette)  
>  **Genre :** what-if  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Victor Hugo, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « , il répond : « Merci! »  
> d’après Papy_1412> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel :   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Pontmercy ? …Absent.

Et si Laigle avait laissé ce pauvre diable se faire radier des bancs de l’université ?

Marius n’aurait jamais fini ses études d’avocat et se serait fait brigand. Les lois du destin se seraient arrangées tout de même pour lui faire rencontrer Grantaire et Enjolras au détour d’une taverne, il aurait rejoint les Amis de l’ABC dans d’autres circonstances.  
Peut-être ne les aurait-il jamais quittés, et serait monté sur la barricade avec eux. Sans qu’Éponine ait besoin de mourir pour lui.

Mais ensuite, le père de Cosette aurait-il accordé sa fille à un bandit sans le sou ?


End file.
